


The Perfect Ending (Drabble)

by whitenoiseghost



Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Drug Use, FAHC Geoff, FAHC Ryan, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Shotgunning, The Vagabond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitenoiseghost/pseuds/whitenoiseghost
Summary: Just a short, sweet scene between Geoff and Ryan, post heist failure.





	The Perfect Ending (Drabble)

Fake AH Crew  
RamWood  
Shotgunning  
Drug Use

Full dark came early in November, even in SoCal, so picking Ryan out against the pale backdrop of that moonlit saltpan was no trouble. He was a shadow with its own shadow stretched out before him; long and thin and jagged with the broken earth beneath his feet; cut into irregular polygons. **  
**

His profile illuminated briefly as the lighter flared and then more subtly and sustainedly as he inhaled. The cigarette dangled from his painted lips as Ryan dropped a hand to the pistol at his thigh, curls of pallid smoke drifting upwards from his nostrils. The cherry flared again as he took in another breath, easing the firearm from its well worn holster.

“Hey.. take it easy Ryebread.. It’s just me…” Geoff took a casual but measured step towards him, thumbs hooked loosely in his pockets; suit jacket gone and sleeves rolled to the elbow. A slight falter in Geoff’s gait and a wince he could not fully hide drew Ryan’s gaze to him at last and he turned, tucking the gun away. His eyes flicked up, over Geoff’s shoulder to the heavily camouflaged and half buried travel trailer they were currently all holed up in.

“Thought you were getting patched up..” The cigarette bobbed between his painted skeletal teeth and cherried again; was finally plucked away and held out for Geoff to share; and as he approached, the resinous scent crept into his nose, piney and fruity all at once.

Not a cigarette then.

“It was a graze, just a 22. Didn’t even need stitches.” Geoff pulled a smirk that was half grimace and took the offered joint, sucking its flagging ember back to life with one hand cupped about it against the chilly breeze. “Didn’t know you had weed on you…” He sighed tiredly, letting the mild hazy buzz settle over his nerves. Another drag and he nudged himself into Ryan’s personal space, slouching against his side and holding the smoldering joint up for the other man to lean in and delicately draw off of.

Those lovely chalk and ink lips brushed the pads of his fingers and Geoff shivered, the pleasant buzzing behind his eyeballs notching up along with his heart rate. Ryan gripped the stubby joint with his mouth and pulled it away with an amused snort.

“Found it in the sniper case…” Ryan’s mouth quirked ruefully. “Might not be the freshest…” He drew Geoff closer against all the warm, solid length of his body with an arm slipped around behind him; a strong but gentle hand resting over his hip. The painkillers Jack had given him and the moderate pot high effectively deadened the pain of his bandaged bullet wound but it still throbbed inches below where Ryan’s fingertips pushed in and sent a pleasurable shudder through his body, making his eyelids flutter.

Geoff watched Ryan’s shadowed cheeks hollow as he pulled at the stubby remains of the joint, holding the smoke in as he flicked it away, turning then to reorient the soft press of their bodies.

High and blinking languidly, Ryan’s usually icy eyes looked warm and liquid and Geoff was only just opening his mouth to say something about them but then Ryan was lifting Geoff’s scruffy chin on his gloved knuckles until their lips just brushed; a breath apart. And when he let the rich smoke drift out, Geoff inhaled greedily, curling his hands into the supple leather of Ryan’s jacket and hauling himself closer; as close as possible, chasing the smoke and the scent of greasepaint and cordite and danger.

By the time the smoke ran out Geoff was straining for it, dragging that goddamn perfect mouth down to his and how was Ryan so tall? They were the same fucking height! But Ryan went easily with it and the nudge of his lips softly coaxed Geoff’s into a lazy, unhurried meeting; sharing air like sweet smoke.

The desert wind whipped around them suddenly and Geoff shivered in his shirtsleeves, although he still flushed hotly as he found it necessary to all but slide back onto his feet, he had managed to so thoroughly mount Ryan’s firm thigh.

Ryan, the asshole, was smirking as Geoff pulled reluctantly away. “Wow-”

“Stop…” Geoff grumbled, trying to scrub the blush away by dragging his hands roughly over his entire face, trying to force the thoughts and images of the things he’d really love to do immediately with Ryan down enough to will away his boner and somehow return to the tiny safehouse where four other people and absolutely zero privacy awaited them.

“You know… I think I might search that sniper case one more time…” Ryan hummed with amusement when Geoff punched him in the shoulder; laughing in that breathless, beautiful way that he probably didn’t even know was just about the sexiest thing Geoff had ever heard.

The heist had gone to shit. They were all crammed into a shitty travel trailer for the duration. He’d been shot and he was freezing his balls off in the fucking desert but somehow perfect fucking Ryan still managed to produce for him the perfect fucking ending to a perfect fucking day.

Fucking hell.

 


End file.
